Brother in-law
by Anja94
Summary: Dean and Cas have been together in a relationship for a while now, it was time to take the next step. When Dean can bring himself to do it, good guy Sam steps in to help.


**Partly follows "Boys are back in town"**  
s/11499018/1/Boys-are-back-in-town

 **Inspired by this post:** . /v/t1.0-9/16143359_1511880355503759_5322067758744078430_ ?oh=1be52afee0c338e7a203864b700b2dfe &oe=591F2060

 **Just a fluffy Destiel one-shot.**

Dean and Cas had been together, in a relationship, for a while now. It was time to take the next step.

He bought the ring, everything was set, it was supposed to be perfect, magical. But he just couldn't do it. Why? It was simple, yet irrational for a man like him, he was afraid.

Dean Winchester wasn't afraid of many things. He went through hell and back (both theoretically and literally), he died and came back so many times that he even lost the count, he stood face to face with the one and only Death, he later killed the Death, he stopped the apocalypse and saved the world from its devastation, he fought the biblical Cain, he stood opposite the devil himself on more than one occasion and defeated Lucifer, he talked to Darkness as if they were equals and he knew her brother, the God, personally and could call him friend. Hell, he even killed Hitler (his proudest kill to date). But this was different and he didn't know why.

The only thing that Dean was ever afraid of was losing those close to him. He already lost many friends and family members, he couldn't afford to lose more, no. Sam was his only left blood family left; he wouldn't know what to do, if he lost him, again. Cas was a family; at least it always felt like that right from the beginning. He just couldn't lose him. And that's what he was afraid of, of losing his only love, the angel of the lord.

And Dean even spoke to the God himself. He asked for his permission and asked God if what they were doing was right. God gave him his blessing without hesitation and said "There are no rules and boundaries in love, we can't chose who fall in love with, no one can control that, not even me, Dean. Go and be happy."

He had this built up confidence after what God told him, but still couldn't bring himself to do it, even though he wanted to so much. When he was about to kneel, his knees started shaking and the whole plan failed and he had to cover with some stupid lie.

Dean even confessed to Sam about his plans and problems and his little brother was eager to help.

"Listen, Dean, I'd be glad if I could help you in any way, just say what should I do," Sam smiled at his older sibling.

"Thanks man, but no, this is something I have to do myself," Dean sighted.

"If you think so," Sam shrugged and sipped beer from his bottle. "What are you even afraid of? Nothing can go wrong," he then added.

" 'Nothing can go wrong'?! Sam, so many things can wrong, I don't even wanna imagine," Dean answered and took a deep sip from his bottle.

"Such as?" the younger brother raised his eyebrow with an interest.

"Such as I could lose him! He can say no and I'd lose Cas!" Dean explained while manically gesturing with his hands.

"O-kay," Sam said in slight disbelief. "You're being a little bit unreasonable here Dean, can you even hear yourself?" he pointed out.

"Uh, yeah?" Dean answered with a you're-wrong-I'm-right expression on his face.

"Fine, okay, you don't want my help? Good, deal with it yourself," Sam summed up and stood up while finishing the beer and left the room, leaving a clearly distressed Dean on his own.

Dean later tried again, and again and never succeeded. He always grabbed his confidence and then failed at his attempts. Sam just watched his brother's failures and finally one day decided to take the measurements in his hands, he just couldn't bear looking at his brother suffering.

"Hey Cas, how are you doing? Are you holding up?" Sam asked as he walked towards his angel friend and fiddled with something in the pocket of his pants.

"Hi, Sam. Yes, I'm fine, why? How are you?" Cas answered with his usual constantly worried manner.

"I'm good, I wanted to ask you something," Sam replied and looked at Cas seriously.

"Yes? I'm listening Sam," Cas frowned worriedly.

"You love Dean, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes, of course, very much," Cas said as if it was the most causal thing to say. "And I would never hurt him or harm in any way, if that's what you're getting at. I want to spend the rest of my life with him," he then continued like he knew what was about to happen. "Why is something wrong with Dean? He has been acting weird lately...," he added worriedly.

"Heh, I thought so," Sam smiled to himself. "No, nothing's wrong Cas," he added reassuringly. "Well, then," he sighted and proceeded to get on his knee in front of Castiel. "Cas," he took a deep breath and Cas gasped. "Will you do me an honour of becoming my brother in-law?" he popped the question.

At that point Dean appeared on the scene, observing in a shock what was going for while and then said on the edge of tears: "Dude, did you just propose to him for me?"

"You got the ring, but were too afraid to do it, someone had to Dean," Sam explained shrugging his big arms.

Suddenly, Dean let a deep breath out of him. "Well, will you Cas?" he sacredly looked at his angel.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied without hesitation. Dean then ran to kiss him passionately, while Sam cringed in the back happily.

All of sudden, God popped out of nowhere, nibbling popcorn with 3-D glasses on his eyes. He just yelled: "FINALLY!" and disappeared in to thin air.

The three of them just shrugged and laughed over it. There was something beautifully unsettling about knowing that was their God, the one controlling the course of Earth and all life on it.

"Well, I'm gonna get us a bottle and some classes, this calls for celebration," Sam pointed out and started walking towards the kitchen in their Man of Letters bunker.

"Great idea," Castiel smiled.

"Sam, wait!" Dean stopped his brother half-way through.

"What?" Sam looked at him surprised.

"Thank you," Dean said and tightly hugged his little-big brother. "This would have never happened if it wasn't for you," he whispered into his arms.

"And I'd do it any time again," Sam whispered back and smiled over his shoulders.

Cas just smiled at the scenery of two brothers hugging each other, he always loved the relationship they had between each other. He always kind of envied them that. Now he wondered if any of his many brothers would do what for him Sam did for his brother, he doubted it. Maybe Balthazar? But then again, no, he was a bit too self-cantered for that... Cas sighted to himself and saw Dean walking towards him with a wide smile, while Sam disappeared for the promised bottle. He smiled back, this was his family now and he was happy for it.

"Dean, I'm so happy I can be a part of this family," the angel confessed.

"You've always been part of it," Dean replied calmly and proceeded to passionately kiss his fiancé.

THE END :)

 **Hope you liked it, any review is welcomed! :)**


End file.
